Mayumi Loved Emo Love Story
by XxEmeraldFirexX
Summary: Mayumi is the emo girl at school. Her life is filled with tragedies. But when she visits the Host Club after being recommended by some friends, Mayumi's life changes forever. Will things take a turn for better or for worse? Read to find out. Rated T for language, self harm, and some mild romance. I don't think I will continue this story! I guess it's a two-shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Mayumi Loved: Chapter 1**

My name is Mayumi Takahashi. I am enrolled at Ouran Academy. I am 16 years old and a second year. I have black hair with a rusty-dusty orange tint to it. I have snake bite piercings, and use a lot of eyeliner. I'm average height, a little under -average weight, green eyes and people say I have really soft skin. And this place stinks. I wish I could get out of this hellhole.

Here at Ouran Academy, we are expected to be 'proper' and 'ladylike'. It's agonizing. And the girls' uniforms are absolutely ridiculous, I can't STAND those big yellow, frou-frou things. So my dad made some calls, actually, A LOT of calls, and started a strike, and now all students with a permit (costs 5000 dollars)are allowed to wear whatever they want. I guess you could say I'm the 'punk', 'outcast', or maybe 'scene/emo'.

Well today at lunch my two best friends in the whole world, Mitsuki, and Saki, told me about a group of seven boys who flirt with girls and drink tea and what not, called the Host Club.

'They are the handsomest boys you will EVER SEE!' Saki told me. 'My favorite host is Mori! So dark and mysterious!' They both squealed with delight. 'Oh gosh.' I rolled my eyes. 'But when Tamaki holds your chin in his hand and brings you closer…!' Squeal! I covered my ears in agony. 'I'm gonna marry him!' 'WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!' I barked.

They both paused mid squeal and stared wide-eyed at me. Are they mad? They burst out laughing. 'Oh, haha, oh… Mayumi.. you'll ….' Saki regained her breath. 'I'd like to see you after you visit the Host Club!'

'Yeah right... I doubt they are as dreamy as you say.'

'Hmmm, I give you a bag of Spicy Cheatos (spelled different for copyright reasons) if you go to the Host Club this afternoon.' Saki bribed me. Ugh! She knows how much I love Spicy Cheatos!

'Fine. But I'm telling you I will NOT think they are cute!'

'Don't be so skeptical, Mayumi! You will LOVE them!' Mitsuki assured.

Just then two girls from the next table over, came to ours. They looked very rich, and very stuck up, but you never know, they could be really nice girls. Looks are deceiving. 'Hey Saki, Mitsuki, why don't you come sit with us?' 'Yeah, and, like, everyday." The second girl added.

'Sorry we are hanging out with Mayumi. You are free to join though.' Mitsuki smiled.

'Oh, sorry, her? We don't hang out with depressed trash like that.' The first girl announced, and rather loudly. Lots of people were now looking at our table, waiting for my reaction. I looked at both the girls standing before us. I desperately searched mind for a comeback. I decided to go with the traditional, 'Piss off!'

'Oh, the wittle emo kid wants to act like a big girl! Go cut yourself!'

At this, I glanced at my wrist and pushed up my hello kitty bracelet. My eyes filled with tears. Now I was pissed. How could she be so insensitive! 'Now you've done it BITCH!' I screamed. It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew was the girl was lying on the floor covering her cheek, and the palm of my hand hurt.

'My goodness! What is going on here!' One of the teachers, an old frail woman, probably in her early 60s, walked over all lady-like.

'You, miss Takahashi, have detention tomorrow night after school for an hour! I will see you in my classroom then! '

I sighed, how embarrassing. That dumb bitch was egging me on! The bell for fifth period rang.

'Oh , Mayumi, we are so sorry!' they both tried to console me. I put on my best fake smile and pretended it was nothing.

'Oh, no big deal, it's just for an hour, right?'

Mitsuki looked doubtful. 'Um, okay.' Mitsuki and Saki exchanged confused glances, then their faces softened.

'We'll meet you at music room 3, top wing, south floor, after sixth period! Be there!' Saki instructed.

'Ok, but-'

'Or no cheatos!' her voice rang out from across the cafeteria.

I ran to the nearest girls' bathroom. I'll just skip class… I thought. I'm a top student, so no worries, right? I slumped onto the floor in a heap, and began sobbing. That girl had just made fun of me! In front of everyone. She may have been joking, but cutting is a serious thing. 'Crap, crap, crap!' I just realized my raccoon eyes were getting messed up. I wiped up my face. And stood, hunched over the sink. I looked in the mirror. _Sigh_. My fringe and eyeliner help hide the ugliness of my face.

'_Mama, why am I so weird-looking?'_

'_What do you mean, Mayumi, you're the most beautiful girl alive!' _

'_Haha, thanks mommy!' _

I miss my mom. My parents divorced when I was 10. A few years later she was hit by a car. They weren't able to save her. My dad couldn't get over the grief. He speaks to me, let alone look at me. We usually communicate through text, because every time he looks at me he breaks down with memories of her, and wishes they had made up. I couldn't stand making him suffer like that. One day he came up to me, I could tell he was holding back tears.

'_Mayumi , would you mind living on your own for a while? It's nothing personal, you'll always be my little mayflower!'_

That was what he called me, as in the flower, not the boat. So I left, and have been living on my own since then. I was 14 when he asked me to leave. But I forgave him, because what else can you do? So we text each other.

Sigh. If only I had someone to tell me I'm beautiful, like my mother always did. I smiled. She was the best mother you could have. Now to prepare for my visit to the Host Club this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayumi Loved: Chapter 2**

_Riiing. _End of sixth period, which means end of school. This is it. I'm going to the Host Club. I am so nervous, what if they actually are as handsome as they say? I would probably melt to the floor. So so so nervous! I am even talking to myself!

I walked out of the girls bathroom. _Bump. _ 'Oh, excuse me.' I said to a girl I ran into. I hid my face. I heard her scoff, then her friend whisper, 'It's that girl that from lunch!' and they both giggled.

I ran to the top floor. I had to get away from those giggling girls. It was hard to hold in my tears. 'Oh shoot!' I said aloud to myself. Which wing had Saki told me to go to? I tried to remember. South, north, ugh! _'We'll meet you at music room 3, top wing, south floor, after sixth period! Be there!' _Ok, now I remember. I turned west, thinking it was the south wing.

My feet were really tired. I was lost. I looked at my cell phone. 'It's 3:00 already!' _Ugh I should have been there 15 minutes ago! Saki and Mitsuki probably already left! _

While I was muttering to myself I didn't look where I was going and I ran into someone as they came around the corner. 'Ahh!' I picked myself and my phone off the ground. I looked down to see a small blonde boy that looked like he should still be in elementary school standing up. And what's more, he was holding a _stuffed rabbit._ But he must be in high school since he's wearing a high school uniform. 'Oh, I am so, so sorry! I didn't look where I was going! I am so stupid, if it's any better-' He smiled at me, I have to admit he was quite a little cutie! 'It's okay! Usa-chan is just fine!' he held up his bunny. 'Usa-chan?' _He named his bunny…_

'Mitsukuni.'A really tall boy stepped around the corner. His deep voice startled me. He was easily six feet tall. He was also very handsome. 'Mitsukuni, we need to get back to our customers.' _Customers?_

'But Takashi! I was talking to my new friend… uh…' he gave me a look as to say, '_What's your name?'_ I took the hint.

'Mayumi… Mayumi Takahashi.'

'My friend Mayumi!' he smiled at the tall guy. 'Tall Guy' looked at me. He had such a straight face.

'I'm Mori. You look lost. Need help?' _Mori… he must be from the Host Club! No wonder they are so cute!_

'Well uh, yeah…. You s-see I need to get t-to the Host Club.' I stammered. I was kind of intimidated by him.

'Then follow us! Hehe!'

'You s-sure seem happy Mitsukuni.' I followed them down the hall.

'You can just call me Honey!' he bounded along.

'Here we are.' Mori said. He didn't even glance at me. I was sweating like crazy. Mitsuki and Saki weren't there anymore. I wonder if they even came at all. Honey opened the door. I shaded my eyes. It was such a bright light, then the smell of roses flooded my senses. The light died down. 'Welcome!' There, standing in front of me, was the Host Club!

'Welcome my sweet!' The tall blonde one came up to me. I guessed he was the prince character of the Host Club. He cupped my face in his hands. 'What is a little flower like you doing here?' I felt like falling into his embrace right then and there. But I restrained myself.

'A newcomer, Tama-chan!' Honey informed him.

'Ah, your first time, huh? Wonderful, wonderful! I am Tamaki,' he bent down and kissed my hand. 'but you may call me King if you'd like!' _Smack! _A very handsome guy in glasses whacked him upside the head with a clipboard. 'Owee… Haruhi, mommy hit me!' Tamaki went and sat in the corner.

'Stop referring to us as mommy and daddy.' The guy with glasses said. 'Welcome. I am Kyoya Otori, the manager of the club.'

'M-must be a l-lot of work.' _Aw crap I sound like an idiot!_

'Yes, but I didn't exactly choose the position. It was mainly by default. You seem nervous. No need. We don't usually see your type around here. Well at the school period.'

'My type?'

'The, well, the scene type. Your family, the Takahashi family, I know is not rich. You are a scholarship student, if I am not mistaken?'

'Well, yes. I got a dressing permit for free since I am a scholarship student.'

'Ah, wonderful. One of our hosts, Haruhi Fujioka, is also a scholarship student. You two are the only students at this school with one.' He pointed to a some-what small boy sitting at a table with some giggling girls. I let out a small sigh. I think I have fallen for him. Kyoya noticed me sigh.

'Handsome aren't they?' He smiled. He also had a heart-melting smile. 'Over there are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. And our newest member is over there, Yami Kobayashi. We needed a new type for people like you, even though there aren't many. I think I died right then and there. There was an emo boy in the Host Club!


End file.
